Janitor's Closet
by allyouneedis
Summary: Kurt sometimes can't control himself when Blaine dresses like that; he needs him, now. As long as the glee club doesn't discover what they do in the janitor's closet during school... Klaine PWP


**This is M for a reason. Klaine sexytimes. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It was dark in the room, with shelves of cleaning products and supplies surrounding the two boys. They didn't have much time between their last class and Glee club, but they were going to take advantage of it. Blaine knew exactly how those damn skinny jeans and those damn suspenders affected Kurt, and this was the third time that day they had visited this janitor's closet<p>

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt moaned a little too loudly into Blaine's mouth, as Blaine slid his hand to the front of Kurt's pants. "You have _got _to stop wearing suspenders to school." As he was talking he was running his hands over said suspenders, tugging on them and occasionally letting them snap onto Blaine's chest.

"Why would I do that?" Blaine asked, before latching his mouth onto Kurt's neck, sucking and nibbling.

"Unh, no marks," Kurt warned, nevertheless bending his head back to give Blaine better access as he rutted his hips into Blaine's. "Because one of these times we are going to get caught, and get suspended, and if people find out that Kurt Hummel was making out with his boyfriend in the janitor's closet I will never live it down."

"Less talk," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck, barely taking a break from grazing his teeth along the tender flesh. He tightly gripped Kurt's ass and ground his prominent erection into Kurt's leg. Kurt groaned and his eyes fluttered, and he shoved Blaine forcefully into the wall, feeling a sudden daring impulse. Blaine didn't want him to talk? Fine, he wouldn't. He knelt down in front of Blaine and immediately started undoing the buttons on his ungodly tight jeans. "Kurt," he hissed, "what are you doing?" It wasn't that they hadn't done this before, but _here_? In the _janitor's closet_? _At school_?

"Less talk," Kurt said as he freed Blaine's straining erection from the textile confines of his clothing. Blaine slammed his head back against the wall painfully when Kurt slid his warm, wet tongue up his length, then took most of it in his mouth. His palms were itching to reach down and grab Kurt's hair, but Kurt would _kill him_ if he had to go into glee club with messy hair.

"Ungh, Kurt, shit," Blaine moaned, as Kurt worked wonders with his tongue. He swirled it along the vein, then pulled back to flick it over the head, which was already oozing with precum. Blaine shuddered when he wrapped his whole mouth around him again, sucking as he pulled back, then taking him in slightly further each time. Kurt's head started bobbing faster and Blaine was moaning and writhing in front of him. Then Kurt hummed, and Blaine couldn't stop the automatic thrust of his hips. Kurt pulled back suddenly, coughing, with tears in his eyes. "Shit, shit. Kurt I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I—" He stopped talking when Kurt placed a hand on his abdomen and looked up at him.

His eyes were still shining with moisture, but they were black and lusty, and he licked his lips seductively. "Do it again," he whispered.

"I… What?"

"Do it again," Kurt repeated in a hard, low voice.

"Kurt, I don't want to hu—"

"Blaine Anderson, I want you to fuck. My. Face."

Holy shit. Blaine didn't know how to respond, but when Kurt took him in his mouth again and started humming, Blaine just went with it. He placed his hands on Kurt's head and gently started moving his hips back and forth. As his hips moved forward, so did Kurt's head, and more of his cock was inside Kurt's mouth than ever before and it felt amazing. The second time, going even further, Blaine could feel Kurt gag and tried to pull away, but Kurt wrapped his arms around his waist and wouldn't let him. "Kurt, ah, fuck," he moaned. He kept moving his hips, trying really hard to be gentle.

Kurt pulled back, and looked up at Blaine. "You're not listening to me, Blaine," he growled. "I want you to fuck my face. Don't hold back."

Well, fuck, when he said it like that… As soon as Kurt's mouth was back around his cock, Blaine grabbed his hair and thrust sharply into Kurt's mouth, forcing it in all the way. He paused briefly to make sure it was okay, but Kurt moaned encouragingly and nodded his head, so he did it again, and again, each time thrusting his entire length into Kurt's mouth and throat. He could feel Kurt's throat convulsing around his cock and the sensation was _fucking incredible_, so it didn't come as much of a surprise when Blaine realized he wasn't going to last very long. "Kurt," he warned, trying to pull back on Kurt's hair, but Kurt once again tightened his arms around Blaine's waist, holding him against his face, and hummed. Suddenly Blaine was shooting thick loads of cum straight down Kurt's throat, and Kurt was swallowing frantically, causing even more sensation on Blaine's oversensitive member. When he was done, Kurt pulled away gasping for air and leaned back on his elbows and Blaine leaned back against the wall, panting. "That was so fucking amazing." He tucked himself back into his pants and kneeled down beside Kurt. "You're turn."

"No time," Kurt croaked. Wait, croaked? They looked at each other with wide eyes. Kurt swallowed and cleared his throat to try again. "No time." It still came out as a deep, raspy, very un-Kurt-like sound. "Oh my god, my voice… Blaine, my voice!"

"Shit! I'm sorry Kurt, I shouldn't have… Shit."

Kurt was already standing up, adjusting his clothes and trying to do something with his wild (_oops_) hair. "Doesn't matter," he said hoarsely, "We're going to be late for glee. I just won't talk."

Even though Kurt brushed it off, Blaine felt terrible as they ran down the halls toward the choir room. Hopefully they could just sneak in quietly…

"Kurt, Blaine, you guys are here, good!" Mr. Schuester said as soon as they walked in the room. Great, so much for sneaking in. "Kurt, you had a solo you wanted to do for us today?"

Kurt groaned, having forgotten all about his song for this week's assignment. "I can't do it today, Mr. Schue," he croaked.

Everyone was staring at him, shocked by the sound that came out of his mouth. "Are you okay, Kurt?" Will asked.

"Just a sore throat," he replied calmly.

"But your voice was fine last block," Mercedes said.

"So I'm coming down with something," Kurt snapped testily. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Puck was no idiot though, and wouldn't be fooled by such a transparent lie. Hummel's hair was messy, and his hair was _never_ messy. Also, his lips were red and slightly swollen, and that was definitely a hickey on his neck. Blaine was just smiling like he always did, but Puck knew the difference between a regular smile and an I-just-got-off smile. "How was the janitor's closet?" he asked, grinning. All the confirmation he needed was in Kurt's blush and Blaine's attempt to look innocently shocked as they headed up to the back row of chairs.

"Wanky, boys," Santana smirked. She already had an idea that Blaine had a big cock, based on how much Kurt blushed when she teased him about it, and Kurt obviously took that bad boy _all_ the way. She felt like a proud mama; her boys were growing up.

"I don't get it," Rachel said.

"Remember that time you asked how I get that raspiness?" Santana said to Rachel. "It wasn't cigars," she whispered, winking. Rachel was still looking at her with confusion, so Santana rolled her eyes and did a cock-sucking motion with her hand. Rachel whipped her head around to stare at Kurt, eyes wide with shock, while at the front of the room Mr. Schuester coughed and turned away, looking everywhere but at his students. Kurt was beet red from the collar of his shirt to the tips of his ears, trying to hide behind Blaine who was trying really, _really_ hard not to look smug or guilty. Finn couldn't decide if he wanted to run away and crawl into a hole or go punch Blaine in the face, and Puck was looking at him with almost admiration; he couldn't get any girl except Santana to let him fuck her face, and never _at school_.

"Boy, please tell me there was some brain bleach in that janitor's closet," Mercedes said.

"_Now_ are they kinky dolphins?" Brittany asked Santana.

"Oh yeah, definitely," Santana responded with a wink at Blaine.

"Okay," Mr. Schuester said, a little too loudly, "moving on. Who else has something prepared for this week's assignment?"

Of course, Rachel stood up moving to the front of the room and glee resumed as usual. Well, if you considered usual to be everyone sneaking glances at Kurt and Blaine the whole time.

At one point, Blaine leaned over to Kurt to whisper in his ear. "I think your Ice Queen image is blown to smithereens."

"You think?" Kurt replied with sass.

Santana turned in her seat and winked at them. "Most definitely."


End file.
